


Dusk (Discontinued)

by mochiiknees



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Citron being a dork, How do I write things with chapters?, M/M, Muku has a breakdown, Not everyone is dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perhaps there’s angst?, Tags Are Hard, Updates may be slow...sorry, ghost au, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: Muku Sakisaka had read mangas about ghosts and such. He never thought he would be one so soon. The afterlife is nothing like those mangas. But at least he has someone to help him figure it out.—————————————I never had a plot or a plan for this so the story isn’t something I’m proud of. I may rewrite this sometime in the future... but for now it’ll just be sitting here... Thanks for sticking with Dusk’s short journey and I’m sorry if I let you down.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Remember

August 15, 12:30. He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know his own name. He knew he was a boy, and he knew that date and time. What was so important about that date and time? He didn’t know. He didn’t know where he was either. He opened his eyes. There was a crowd. What were they crowded around? He investigated. “Uwah! Haruto’s so cool!” He heard someone say. Who’s Haruto? He did not know. He accidentally bumped into someone, so he said sorry. They did not hear him. They continued to gush about this Haruto person. In fact, it seemed like they didn’t even notice he pushed them. It seemed no one even noticed him. Someone approached him. He tried to step out of the way, but someone was behind him. He felt no impact. He felt...nothing. He looked around, as if he would find an answer written on the pavement, or in the sky. The person in front of him was the person who he bumped into. Wait, in front of him? Shouldn’t they be behind him? Unless...something wasn’t adding up. He decided maybe he could walk it off. He turned right. He saw something. A truck. A familiar truck. Why was it familiar? Where had he seen it before? He stood in front of it, then-

-August 15, 12:30. That’s what Muku Sakisaka had read on his lockscreen. It was his lunch break and he was on his way to a bakery he had wanted to visit. He had plenty of time to go there and go back to school in time. Maybe he could get something for Juza or Kumon. Ah wait, it'd probably be cold by the time he would give it to his cousin. Well, it's the thought that counts right? “Look out!” Who said that? There was no one near him. There was also nothing near him except...a truck. He heard honking. He tried to move but he was frozen in fear. Get out of the way, get out of the way, get out of theway, get out oftheway, get outoftheway ,getoutoftheway-

He remembered. Muku Sakisaka was dead. He was Muku Sakisaka. He was 14 when he was...alive. Now, he was dead. A ghost. Invisible to everyone else. That’s why he didn’t bump into that person from earlier. Had anyone known he was dead? What would his family think? Would Juza or Kumon miss him? He hoped so. But they probably forgot about him. He was very forgettable, after all. He lowered his head to cry. His tears didn’t fall to the ground like he had expected. He also didn’t expect for there to be nothing on the cement. Why wasn’t his body there? Why was the truck so...clean? Shouldn’t it be stained with his blood? Why’d he have to die then? He didn’t even say goodbye to anyone. Muku asked so many questions, but recieved no answers. He shouldn’t have died. If he had been more careful, if he weren’t a coward then maybe...he could still spend time with everyone. He could still visit Kumon and Juza. He could gush about his day to his parents. But he can’t. He’s dead. He’s dead because he was a useless coward who couldn’t even run. But he was on the track team! He should have ran. His thoughts were clouded by the same words. Stupid, useless, coward, forgotten. He held his face in his hands, fell to his knees and cried. He couldn’t hear. He couldn’t breathe. But he didn’t need to breathe, he was dead and it was his fault. It was his fault. It was hisfault. It washisfault. ItwashisfaultItwashisfaultItwashisfault-

“Hey!”


	2. Intoductions

5N0W didn't like waiting. He especially didn't like waiting in a place he wasn't familiar with. His partner, Muku Sakisaka, pink hair, blue eyes, relatively new, code: P1NC3, was taking along time to show up. Where was he? He was at the right place...right? 5N0W looked up to read the sign he was sitting under. It read 'Veludo Way'. So he was in the correct spot. Then, where the hell was his partner? "Too many breathers here..." he grumbled. All the breathers were crowded around something. What were they crowded around? 5N0W got up to check. Surrounded by the crowd, were two boys, one with red hair and the other had black-ish hair with blonde streaks. They had swords. Why did they have swords? No one uses those anymore. The two living people bent their backs. Bowing is what that was called, if 5N0W remembered correctly. The red head spoke, "Thank you so much! We're the Mankai Company!" Mankai Company? Oh wait, 5N0W had to haunt that place with his partner who somehow, still hadn't shown up. "Maybe I'll find him there?" 5N0W wondered out loud. He followed the red head. Veludo Way was loud. 5N0W heard a lot of stuff, like cats meowing, foot steps, conversations, crying, car horns honking...wait crying? That one was kinda weird...and suspiciously loud. 5N0W turned around. Ah, there was his partner, on the ground, crying. 

"Hey!", he called out to him. Teary blue eyes met his own. 5N0W didn't know what to say. 

"...get up." He said after a brief,awkward silence. The other complied, very, very slowly.

"Let's go." 5N0W jerked his head into the direction of the boy who he had been following.

"W-where are we going?" Muku finally spoke. 5N0W didn't expect his voice to be that soft.

"Mankai Company. We're haunting it." 5N0W stated, bluntly.

"So I r-really am-"

"Yes, you're dead and so am I. Now let's go." Muku wiped his tears and followed.

-🌙🦴🌙-

The two walked in a very uncomfortable silence until Muku finally broke it.

"W-who are you?"

"5-N-0-W." 

"But...that can't be your name." Muku stated, in a very confused tone.

"I guess you're not wrong. It's my code."

"Why do you have a code?"

Jeez, Muku asks too many questions. "All ghosts have one. Names are usually too common."

"...So what's your name, then?"

"Don't have one."

Muku stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

5N0W sighed, he never liked explaining this. "I was never given a name because I was never born. Miscarriage."

"Ah, I'm sorry... um...I-I'm Muku."

"I know."

"How?"

5N0W was getting tired of Muku's constant questions. "I just do." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Um...W-what if...I gave you a name?"

5N0W had never been asked a question like this. He cautiously answered, "Sure, I guess."

"How about...hm... Yuki?"

"Yuki..." He echoed... it sounded weird, but he could get used to it. "Why Yuki?" He asked.

"Well...if you write 5N0W, it kind of looks like the word 'snow'! And...Yuki means snow!" Muku seemed proud of his 'clever' naming process.

5- wait, Yuki realised something. "Isn't Yuki, like... a girl's name?"

"Wait so you're not a girl? Ah! I'm so sorry! A stupid, worthless, dunce like me shouldn't have given you a name like that! I-I-"

Yuki didn't like seeing Muku freak out like that. He quickly stopped the other."Muku, it's whatever. Happens all the time. Yuki works."

Muku awkwardly smiled at Yuki. "It's nice to meet you, Yuki."

Yuki half smiled back, "It's...nice meeting you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codename List  
> 5N0W-Yuki  
> P1NC3-Muku


	3. The Company

Although Muku didn’t have physical feet, he felt them getting sore from the amount of walking they had done. But after all that nonexistent agony, they finally arrived. Can’t ghosts levitate? Why couldn’t they have just levitated there? He asked Yuki about this. “That’s not a real thing...although, it would be pretty cool. We can walk through walls and stuff but...that’s like, the only thing the breathers got right.” So the manga Muku read was partly true! “Really? How?” Muku asked with childlike wonder. Yuki stopped, they had reached the building. Now would be a good time for an example. Yuki approached the door, turned to Muku and said “Like this.” Suddenly he was gone, but he never opened the door. Muku really wanted to try, but he was really scared. It looked simple, just walk forward, right? Muku closed his eyes, took a deep breath with his non-existent lungs and stepped forward. He kept going, he had to. Step after step, after step, until… “Muku, you’re going to walk through the entire building at this point.” Oh. 

“S-sorry! I’ll pay more attention.”

“You better pay attention. I’m gonna explain some stuff, right now.”

Yuki went through a lot of things about how the afterlife worked. The code system, how to avoid exorcism, and why they haunted people. The reason they haunted people was because they held grudges, they pushed people in the right direction, or...because they were bored and the living’s reactions were funny. Yuki haunted people because of the third reason, mostly.

“So...why are we haunting the Mankai Company? Is there something bad about it?” Muku asked a question, for the billionth time today. Despite Yuki being somewhat irritated, he answered it. 

“We’re haunting it because it’s not supposed to be there. It should have been torn down but some lady insisted on saving it.” 

“Why isn’t it supposed to be here?”

“Debt. No more questions.” 

“Oh...okay.”

Muku and Yuki phased through another wall, they had to gather information on the living (or ‘breathers’ as Yuki liked to call them). There were 7 people and 1 bird. Sakuya Sakuma (Redhead), Masumi Usui (Blonde Streaks), Tsuzuru Minagi (Boring), Itaru Chigasaki (Blonde-ish Bangs) and Citron (Grammar Issues) were all part of the Spring Troupe. Izumi Tachibana (Lady) was the director and Isuke Matsukawa (Gross Suit) was the manager. Muku wasn’t paying attention when they mentioned the bird’s name. He was in too much awe that it could speak.

“Um...Yuki? Did you catch the bird’s name? I wasn’t paying attention…” 

“No. It’s not like it matters anyways. You don’t even need to write any notes.” Yuki stated very, very bluntly.

“It’s Kamekichi!” said a voice.

“Oh, thank yo- EEEEEEK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codename List
> 
> 5N0W-Yuki  
> P1NC3-Muku
> 
> ‘Breathers’  
> Redhead-Sakuya  
> Blonde Streaks-Masumi  
> Boring-Tsuzuru  
> Blonde Bangs-Itaru  
> Grammar Issues-Citron  
> Lady-Izumi  
> Gross Suit-Matsukawa


	4. TR14

Muku looked up from his unnecessary notes and saw someone. This someone had light blue hair, shiny orange eyes and the biggest grin Muku had ever seen. Although Muku was unfamiliar with this person, Yuki seemed to know him. 

“TR14?”

“Hi!~ That’s me! But I don’t like that code...It’s not triangular enough! I like my real name! Mi-su-mi! Three syllables! Like a Tri~ang~le!” TR14 was this person’s code, but his name was Misumi, apparently.

“What the hell? I thought you got exorcised!”

“I did! Kind of? It hurt a lot! But then I found a biiig triangle! So I went to chase it! And now I’m okaaay!”

“You need to report to-”

“I don’t wanna go back there! There’s too many circles and not enough- Oh!”

TR14 snatched the notes out of Muku’s hands.  
He pointed to the name ‘Sakuya Sakuma’. “This one has a looot of triangles!” Tri~ tri~ triangles!~” Now that he had pointed it out, the way Muku wrote the letter ‘a’ was very triangular.

-🌙🦴🌙-

Yuki was getting tired of all this small talk between Misumi and Muku. 

“T- I mean...M-Misumi. You need to come back.”

“No I don’t! I live here now!”

Yuki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you mean you ‘live’ here? YOU. ARE. DEAD. You need to come back.”

“Nooo… I want to help them!” 

“Help them with what? They can’t see you-”

“But they can!”

Muku suddenly spoke, “Eek! D-do they know we’re here! Aghhhh wh- what if they try to kill us!?” 

Muku suddenly felt something being shoved into his chest. He held it and opened his eyes to see...a triangle.

“Here! This is Super Mr. Triangle! He’ll protect you!”

Super Mr. Triangle was surprisingly soft. Muku whispered out a ‘thank you’. Misumi didn’t seem to hear.

“Misumi,” Yuki brought the tense air back with his tone, “you won’t come back, I get it...I guess.But at least help us haunt this place!” 

“Nooo~! This place has so many tri~angles! Like the roof, the theatre, the plays... I don’t wanna make them feel bad!”

“You mean to tell me that they’re still in business! They’re not supposed to be!”

“I...I think I agree with Misumi…” Muku interjected, “I don’t know them very well, but they seem to be working hard! I...I don’t want to take that away from them! Otherwise, they won’t have a happy ending...and that wouldn’t be...very nice…”

Yuki sighed for the billionth time. “Neither of you are worth my time.” He folded his arms across his chest, made a ‘tch’ sound and he was just...gone. Leaving only Misumi and Muku with the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codename List  
> P1NC3-Muku  
> 5N0W-Yuki  
> TR14-Misumi
> 
> ‘Breathers’
> 
> Redhead-Sakuya  
> Blonde Streaks-Masumi  
> Boring-Tsuzuru  
> Blonde Bangs-Itaru  
> Grammar Issues-Citron  
> Gross Suit-Matsukawa  
> Lady-Izumi


	5. 🍋Grammar Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this chapter came out kinda late. Sorry if it’s a bit disappointing. I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea where I’m going with this story.

Citronia was strange. That was pretty obvious. His country was strange, his grammar was...interesting, but that’s what made Citron...well, Citron. He told many stories of his country to the spring troupe but no one really believed him...except Sakuya. Sakuya was a good boy and a good listener! Despite being a good listener, Sakuya didn’t seem to hear the others. No one else did. Only Citron could hear them. He couldn’t understand them very well, but they seemed to be having a fight. Fighting is no good! Citron decided to try and get them to apologize to each other.

-🌙🍋🌙-

“Creaaaaaak.”  
Itaru’s level grinding was interrupted by a strange sounding creaky floorboard. Wait, why was it creaking? He hadn’t moved from the couch in what seemed like 20 minutes. 

“Good mourner, Itaru!” The gamer didn’t need to think twice about who this was.

“Ehh? Oh. You mean good morning, well, evening now, I’d guess. Right, Citron?”

“Yes but no, Itaru! It is 4:20 in the A.M!” Itaru chuckled when Citron stated the time. Citron tilted his head in confusion. Itaru didn’t feel like explaining it.

“Haha, nice...I think. Didn’t realize it was that early. What’re you doing up and making floorboard sounds, Citron?” 

“4:20 is brine ghost time in my country! I want to speak to them.”

“Huh, that’s...neat. Also, I think you meant ‘prime’.”

“Ah yes! You are right again! You’ve unlocked a fistbump!” The foreigner held out his fist with a warm smile. 

“Poggers in chat.” The gamer said, as he paused to remove one hand from his phone. He knocked Citron’s knuckles with his which caused Citron to giggle. 

“GL on your ghost hunt, I guess.”

“Thank you, Itaru! But I will not be needing it, I am a professional!”

And with that Citron continued sneaking towards the attic, on every other step, he would utter  
“Creaaaaaaaaak.”

-🌙🍋🌙-

“Up, up, up, up!” Citron slowly climbed up the ladder to the attic. Faintly, he could hear someone. What were they saying? He did not know, but he was fairly confident that it was the ghost. He poked his head into the attic and sneezed immediately afterwards. The attic was very, very dusty. 

-🌙🦴🌙-

“Agh-CHOO!” 

“Oh! Bless you, Misumi.”

“Thanks, Muku! But I’m a ghost, I can’t really sneeze, you know?”

“Wait...then-”

“Shh! A living is here! We have to be quiet or I lose hide and seek!”

Muku quickly pressed his lips together. Although he couldn’t breathe, he tried to hold it in anyways. “Dun...dun...TA-DA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codenames:  
> 5N0W-Yuki  
> P1NC3-Muku  
> TR14-Misumi
> 
> ‘Breathers’
> 
> Redhead-Sakuya  
> Blonde Streaks-Masumi  
> Boring-Tsuzuru  
> Grammar Issues-Citron  
> Blonde Bangs-Itaru
> 
> Lady-Izumi  
> Gross suit-Matsukawa

**Author's Note:**

> I think trying to write something with chapters will be fun. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
